Confiar
by Lila Negra
Summary: ¿Cuándo, cómo descansar cuando todos dependen de tu fuerza y de tu severidad? ¿En quién confiar para quitarse la máscara del liderazgo y poder ceder? Quizás Levi haya encontrado al fin un espacio para bajar la guardia completamente. Levi's POV, Ereri, One-shot, lemon.


**Confiar**

Al final del día siempre aparece: la necesidad de claudicar. La mayoría de las veces, esto no quiere decir nada. Es sentarme al borde de la cama, solo, en mi habitación, y decirme que no puedo hacerlo, que nunca podré hacerlo. Nunca se acabará la obligación que me sostiene al mando. Al principio, creí que entrar bajo las órdenes de Erwin alcanzaría para descansar en ellas. Pero no: todavía, después de organizar las actividades de mi escuadrón según sus especificaciones, vuelvo a experimentar ese cansancio infinito que sentía cuando aun podía cuidar de Farlan e Isabel.

Este agotamiento me ha perseguido toda la vida. No debo dejarme llevar: jamás estaré a salvo por completo.

Pero acaso eso haya sido hasta hoy. Me doy cuenta cuando te veo esperándome junto a mi puerta. Sabés perfectamente que no podés subir al piso de los capitanes sin mi explícito permiso. También sabés que, a esta hora, deberías estar aguardando en tu celda a que yo baje para dejarte pasar la noche encerrado. Pero en tus ojos no veo pudor ni nervios: estás decidido. Sabés lo que viniste hacer. ¿Quizás hayas reconocido, vos también, lo que expresan los míos? Sería terrible saber que una parte de mi cuerpo permite entrever quién soy en verdad, cuáles son mis necesidades. Prefiero pensar que solo vos podés notarlas. Que sos especial.

-Capitán Levi. –Declarás, en posición de firme y con el puño en el pecho. –No deseo dormir en el sótano.

No es una pregunta. Solo me estás avisando. Me reiría, si me consintiera gestos tan despreocupados como ese.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Eren. Sabés que esa es una de las condiciones que nos impusieron.

Tu rostro sigue impasible.

-Si me disculpa, todos están durmiendo, señor. Y tampoco me parece que sus subordinados fueran a denunciarme en caso de enterarse. No creo que incumplir esta condición vaya a traernos mayores consecuencias.

Nos las está trayendo ahora mismo, pienso. Maldito mocoso, merecés una corrección de inmediato. Si Erwin estuviera acá, me indicaría golpearte. Pero nos reconocimos, vos y yo. Sé lo que venís a ofrecerme. Es una tentación demasiado grande. Una tentación que nadie se había atrevido a proponerme antes.

-¿Y dónde pensás dormir, si puede saberse?

-En su habitación, señor. De ese modo, si me transformara, usted podría matarme. Así, no estamos poniendo en peligro a nadie.

Yo estoy en peligro, pienso. Tu uso del usted en esta situación absurda me descoloca. Sos cínico, bastardo. Miro hacia la puerta y eso te basta para entender: estirás tu brazo y la abrís. Se pone entonces en evidencia que allí hay una sola cama. Ni siquiera es demasiado grande.

-Me imagino que también te negarías a dormir en el suelo.

Sonreís y cerrás la puerta detrás de mí. Te me acercás con decisión. Yo todavía dudo: sostengo mi expresión severa de siempre. Mirándome a los ojos, metés la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tomás la llave y te alejás: colocás la cerradura, te volteás y te apoyás en la madera.

-Esto será un secreto entre los dos.

-Así parece.

-Le doy mi palabra, capitán, de que nadie va a saber lo que me va a mostrar ahora.

La seguridad que tenés de haberme descifrado me desconcierta pero también me trae una extraña paz, Eren. Podría estar asustado o irritado, pero en cambio tengo la tranquilidad de que, incluso quitándome la más preciada de mis máscaras, no estaré revelándote nada nuevo.

Despacio, acepto darte una breve sonrisa.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Eren.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Camino hacia la ventana y, sin verlo, empiezo a quitarme los arneses. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperé por esto? Sospeché que al fin me acercaba a mi objetivo cuando te vi gritar tras los barrotes allá en la capital. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien con esa fuerza de voluntad. Esta, pensé en ese entonces, esta es la persona destinada a doblegarme. Oh, cuánto te esperé, Eren.

Cuando siento tus manos en mi cadera, solo me falta desabrochar el cinturón. Acariciándome, bajás hasta allí y lo abrís vos mismo. Siento tu cuerpo contra mí. Tu pecho en mi espalda. Tu vientre en mi cintura. Y…

¿Me estoy sonrojando? ¿Soy capaz de sonrojarme frente a otra persona, después de todo? ¿Qué pensarás de mí, Eren Jäger? Más te vale mantener tu promesa, bastardo. Si alguien supiera que yo puedo… que yo _tengo_ este rostro… qué asco.

Pero no parece darte asco a vos, ¿verdad? Porque me agarrás del mentón y me llevás la cabeza hacia atrás, como recostándome en vos. ¿Cómo podés ser tan alto, hijo de puta? Pero lo sos y mi nuca entra perfectamente en la curva de tu hombro. Tengo que desviar la mirada porque no soporto la intensidad de tus ojos. Dejás una hilera de besos en mi mandíbula y no sé en qué momento empezás a morderme. Pienso en que si no contás nada pero me dejás marcado, será igualmente humillante. Subo un brazo para detenerte.

-No me muerdas.

-Le gusta.

De nuevo, afirmás, no preguntás. Bastardo.

-¿No ibas a guardar el secreto? Si salgo de esta habitación sangrando será bastante difícil de disimular.

Te reís con una risa límpida, despejada.

-Voy a ser suave. Confíe en mí.

Nunca deposité tanta confianza en nadie en mi vida. Pero no voy a decírtelo. Solamente bajo el brazo y te dejo seguir mordiéndome lento, mientras abro los botones de mi camisa. Cuando termino, te apartás de mí y siento frío. Casi giro para interrogarte pero cuando me agarrás de las muñecas ya entendí lo que estaba pasando. Juntás mis brazos a mi espalda y, en lugar de quitarme la camisa, la enrollás en torno a mis muñecas, atándolas. Me das vuelta y me desabrochás el pantalón.

-No las va a necesitar durante un rato. Yo me voy a encargar de todo.

Te creo. Maldita sea, te creo. Acompañando con el cuerpo el movimiento de bajarme el pantalón, te arrodillás frente a mí. Ya sé lo que va a venir y aunque tantas veces tuve a mi disposición quien lo hiciera para mí, esta vez todo es distinto. Esta vez no podré tomarte del pelo y obligarte a sostener la velocidad, no podré forzarte, no podré… darte órdenes.

Qué alivio.

Me sacás la ropa interior y queda a la vista lo que ya era evidente desde hace un buen rato.

-Este no tiene problema en admitir que le gustan las mordidas, ¿ve?

Quise reírme con sorna pero entonces me engullís entero y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas taparme la boca, retorcer mis dedos en mi espalda no evita de ningún modo que se me escape un gemido de placer. No sé por qué pensé que lo harías con lentitud. En cambio, me agarrás de las caderas y me llevás hasta el fondo de tu garganta repetidamente. Temo que en algún momento te detengas a vomitar: hasta ese punto creo que debés de estar haciéndote daño. Pero al parecer vos no tenés la misma preocupación. Seguís haciéndolo con esa brusquedad e incluso hacés más: me mordés. No para lastimarme; es un apenas arrastrarme los dientes por la piel. Lo suficiente para hacerme pensar en una bestia: un perro o un lobo. Sí, un lobo. Sos un lobo, Eren.

Puedo visualizarte como un monstruo atacándome. Yo, que pude vencer a los mil monstruos con los que me enfrenté en esta puta vida, soy incapaz de defenderme de vos.

Seguís haciendo esto hasta que mis piernas tiemblan tanto que me doblo sobre vos y, después, me caigo para atrás, en la cama. Quedo sentado y vos, en lugar de continuar, me empujás más, apoyando mi espalda en el colchón. Con un gesto rápido, bajás el cierre de tu propio pantalón. ¿Por qué tenés aun tanta ropa? Incluso ahora, no te lo quitás, solo apartás la tela lo suficiente para que asome tu erección. ¿Es otra manera de decirme que tenés el control? Me agarrás de los tobillos y me levantás las piernas. Luego presionás sobre la parte de atrás de mis rodillas hasta que mi culo queda levantado en el aire a la altura de tu pubis. Si vas a hacerlo así, me va a doler como la puta madre. Lo sé perfectamente y lo que hago es mirarte a los ojos, con deseo. No obstante, de nuevo, cuidás de mí más que yo mismo. Te inclinás y me metés la lengua en el ano. La sensación es tan deliciosa que debo de estar murmurando tonterías o no sé qué estaré haciendo, escucho mi propia voz rebotando en mis oídos y no puedo entenderla. Solo dura un momento, sin embargo. El suficiente para lubricarme y abrirme. Te pasás la mano por la boca para limpiarte y veo que seguís sonriendo, una sonrisa triunfadora que en cualquier otro momento me provocaría a darte una cachetada pero que ahora solo me confirma en mi lugar de sumisión.

Cuando entrás en mí lo hacés con tanta fuerza que se me nubla la vista. Puedo sentirte en todo mi cuerpo y se me escapa una lágrima. Dios mío, cómo sobreviví tanto tiempo sin esto. Dónde estabas, Eren Jäger. No puedo pensar en nada, imágenes incoherentes cruzan mi cabeza, solo puedo sentir esa conexión allí abajo y tus continuas y brutales embestidas. Si mañana sangro por algún lado ya sé por dónde va a ser. Mis gritos deben de estar resonando por todo el castillo y supongo que vos también estás pensado en eso porque, con increíble habilidad, sin detener tus movimientos, te quitas la remera, la hacés un bollo y me la metés en la boca.

Todo pierde sentido durante un rato. Me concentro en el sabor de tu transpiración en tu ropa mientras experimento una escalada de sensaciones que me vuelven loco. Y entonces, ocurre algo que sinceramente no sabía que era posible: eyaculo sin que hayas tocado apenas mi pija. Solo de sentirte entrando y saliendo de mí como un animal. Dios mío, nunca sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

Cuando terminás y salís de mí, chorrea semen de mi culo como si fuera una ubre. Qué asco. Algo en mí sin embargo me dice que no debo preocuparme por nada. Y así es, porque a pesar del agotamiento que ahora aparece en tu expresión, te apartás, buscás una toalla y te dedicás a limpiarme minuciosamente. Te limpiás vos mismo también. Luego me acomodás en la cama, te desvestís y te acostás a mi lado.

-¿Cree que podrá dormir con eso? No quiero que se le duerman las manos.

-Entonces desatame.

-Pero se ve bien así.

-Entonces no me desates.

Mañana, qué extraño se sentirá que vuelvas a adoptar tu personaje de adolescente vergonzoso frente a los demás mientras me froto las muñecas buscando recuperar la sensibilidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Ayer me aceptaron en un grupo de ereri y como nunca había escrito sobre el tema, quise hacerlo a modo de regalo. Supongo que me salió bastante forzado y ooc, esto me pasa por imponerme desafíos de escritura :/ Espero que más adelante pueda escribir otro más fluido. En todo caso, se me da mejor el riren, si quieren mirar mis otros escritos xD Quedo aguardando sus comentarios para saber qué mejorar en la próxima ocasión!

 _29 de Junio de 2017_


End file.
